


16. Ryan emails Sam about spanking

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [16]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	16. Ryan emails Sam about spanking

_**Email from Ryan Kwanten to Sam Worthington**_  
 **To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/) @citadel  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)**kwanten** @citadel  
 **Subject:** That list

Dear Sam,

Remember? We talked about how I should make a list for you, of all the things I want you to do to me. Something you might have noticed about me is that, when I want something, I take the responsibility for making it happen. Translation: I’m a pushy demanding sub. Which means this is a very long list, so instead of laying it all on you at once, I’ll send it to you piece by piece: Things I want from you. Things I want you to do to me. Please.

  
For starters...  
Spank me until I’m crying. Over your knee, while you’re calling me every fucking filthy name you can think of. Make me beg you to stop.

-Ryan

P.S. I hope you’re reading this during your meeting.  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4298.html?mode=reply))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2011-01-09 06:07 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4298.html?thread=714#t714))   
---|---  
Sam's phone vibrates and he slips it out of his pocket, glancing at the display on the sly. His agent's handling the negotiations and they've pretty much forgotten he's even there so he doesn't feel too bad about scrolling through the message from Ryan.  
  
Holy shit. Having read it, he's hard so fucking fast the room almost spins.  
  
He clears his throat a little, takes a sip of water, and slightly more composed - ha! - types out a response.  
  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)**kwanten** @citadel  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)**sam_worthington** @citadel  
Subject: Re: That list  
  
...  
  
Brat.  
  
Lucky thing for me this place has long tablecloths.


End file.
